1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of flat panel displays have been developed. Examples include liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma display panels, and an organic light emitting display devices. Organic light emitting displays generate images using organic light emitting diodes that emit light based on a recombination of electrons and holes in an active layer. These displays have fast response speeds and low power consumption.